1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission cable for computer and more particularly, to such a transmission cable, which has a transparent insulative outer shell and uses a cord-like electroluminescent lamp to indicate normal connection of the cable between the computer and the peripheral apparatus and signal transmission status through the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a transmission cable for computer according to the prior art. According to this design, the transmission cable 10 comprises a cable 12 and two electric connectors 11, 11′ at the ends of the cable 12. The transmission cable 10 can be a USB (universal serial bus) design or IEEE1394 parallel bus design. The electric connectors 11, 11′ each have a LED (light emitting diode) mounted on the inside. One electric connector 11 or 11′ has a detecting circuit (not shown) provided on the inside. The detecting circuit detects connection and signal transmission status of the transmission cable 10, and controls the operation of the LEDs of the electric connectors 11, 11′ subject to detection result. This design of transmission cable is functional, however it is still not satisfactory in use. Because the electric connectors 11, 11′ are respectively connected to the computer and the peripheral apparatus, the computer and the peripheral apparatus may keep the light of the LEDs of the electric connectors 11, 11′ from sight. Further, when several transmission cables are arranged together, the user cannot quickly inspect the connection status of one specific transmission cable from a group of transmission cables.